Memories Reawakened
by kawaii neko sama
Summary: What if a girl that Yami thought he know showed up and changed the gang's lives forever. Ah revision of TGAG's Something Isn't right.
1. Chapter 1

I'm a friend of TGAG's and I'm taking over her stories since she no longer has the time or drive to write on them. I'll try to do biweekly updates. Oh I have a slightly different writting stlye so you might notice so differences.

* * *

Ok a little information on the symbols I'll be using.  
... means Yugi is talking to Yami mentally  
... means Yami is talking to Yugi mentally.  
... means Ryou is talking to Bakura mentally.-probably won't be used much  
... means Bakura is talking to Ryou mentally.-probably won't be used much  
... means either an action is happening or scene change.  
_BLAH_ means someone is thinking.  
Well I think that that is it. Oh Yami Bakura is Bakura and Good Bakura is Ryou.

* * *

It was Friday and the last class before lunch, and Yugi Moto wasn't really paying attention in fact the boy was so lost in his thoughts that if Ryou hadn't told him that the bell went Yugi would have sat there all lunch period.

"What's wrong Yug?" Jou asked as he, Anzu, Ryou and Yugi headed outside to eat their lunches. It was a surprisingly warm day for mid fall and the gang decided to take advantage of it while it lasted. The sun was warm over head and leaves littered the ground giving off the pleasant smell of autumn, crisp and inviting. The gang chose a picnic table that was close to a stream. They were far enough from the school that no one would over hear them talking but close enough that they could hear the bell and get back in time for class.

"I'm not really sure. It's probably nothing." Yugi replied as he open his lunch bag, but everyone could see that something was bothering the small boy. No one asked any more questions figuring that if Yugi wanted to tell them he would. Something was bothering Yugi and he couldn't get it off his mind. That morning Yami had said something to him that confused the poor boy. _I wonder what Yami meant by wanting to go back in time?_ Yugi pondered.  
Just then a girl walked up to them. She was only slightly taller then Yugi, her long, deep red, almost blood coloured, hair was pulled in to a high ponytail that hung down her back and tied with a bright yellow ribbon while the long bangs that framed her face where sliver and the gang took them for a dye job. Her eyes were a golden color highlighted with a deep purple giving the impression that you were looking at her soul. Her skin was very pale, and she had a body that could have her easily passing as a model. She was wearing the Domino High uniform, the short skirt showing off her long, slender legs.

"Umm excuse me but this is my first day here and I kind of..." She looked at her shoes. Her voice was soft, warm and inviting. "Never mind I'll go eat somewhere else." She said when everyone just stared at her and she turned to leave.

"No it is ok you can eat with us." Yugi said and moved over to make some room for her.

"Thank you. Oh my name is Shaolin." Shaolin said, sat down beside Yugi, and started opening her lunch.

"My name is Yugi." Yugi said. "That's Jou." He said, pointing to Jou who had his mouth so stuffed with chips he couldn't say anything so he waved. Shaolin giggled. "That's Ryou." Yugi continued, pointing to Ryou who only managed to weak wave. Ryou was shy around anyone he didn't know very well. "And lastly that's Anzu." He finished and pointed to Anzu who waved happily at Shaolin.

"Hello it is a pleasure to meet you all." Shaolin greeted everyone. Her eyes sparkled in the afternoon light. Very soon everyone was talking as if they had known each other forever. By the end of the lunch period they were all good friends and where making plans on meeting for lunch the following Monday. When the bell rang ending lunch everyone walk towards the school together and chatted all the way there.

"I'll see you guys' later k?" Shaolin said when they got to the door.

"Sure maybe you'll even be in someone's afternoon class." Jou said as the group spilt up.

"One can only hope." Shaolin smiled as she headed down the hall. A few minutes later Yugi and Ryou were in their last class of the day which happened to be history class. The class was starting to work on their projects when there was a knock at the door and in walked Shaolin. Her face was slightly shaded red.

"Sorry I'm late. First day." Shaolin giggled.

"That's ok. Since you weren't here when we start this project you can join any group you want. Oh I'm Mr. Creighton." The Teacher said.

"Hey Shaolin, you can work with us." Ryou said standing up and walking over to her.

"You know them?" Mr. Creighton asked Shaolin.

"Yes sir. I meet them at lunch. I guess you could say we're kind of friends." Shaolin answered with a grin. Yugi and Ryou smiled knowing that they were friends.

"Ok then you may work with them on their project. What are you doing again?" Mr. Creighton said.

"Ancient Egypt." Yugi smiled. Ryou snickered knowing why that was their projects theme.

"Ok then." MR. Creighton said and left to help another group who had their hands up.

Shaolin, Yugi and Ryou headed back to where the two boys had originally started working, and had just started to talk about the written assignment when the final bell rang.

"Hey Shaolin, would you be able to come over and maybe spend the night so we can work on the project?" Yugi asked as they left the classroom.

"Sure why not." Shaolin answered.

"Do you have to phone home or something?" Ryou asked as he and Yugi dropped of their books in their lockers.

"No I live by myself." Shaolin answered and dropped off her books when the group reached her locker.

"Ok then lets go." Yugi said and ran out the door.

"Hey wait for us." Shaolin yelled after him, and she and Ryou took off after Yugi. Half way to the game shop Yugi slowed down and Shaolin and Ryou managed to get caught up. The group walked the rest of the way to the game shop enjoying the nice fall weather. After a few more minutes they reached the game shop.

"Umm Shaolin can you wait here, I need to tell my Grandpa that you're gunna sleep over with me and Ryou to help with the project." Yugi said as they entered the shop and he left to tell Yami and Grandpa about Shaolin. All I need is Yami saying the wrong thing and then I'll have a problem. After a few minutes of looking he found Yami in the room that they shared. He was reading a book but looked up when he sensed Yugi entering.

"What is it aibou?" Yami asked sensing his aibou discomfort.

"Where's Grandpa and umm I kinda have a new friend over to help with the project so..." Yugi's eyes dropped to look at dark purple carpet.

"It is ok aibou. I'll still help you but I won't say anything that will get you into a mess. And if you remember your grandfather is at a shop owners meeting that will last the rest of the week." Yami said.

"Oh yea and Yami, thanks." Yugi said and left to get Shaolin and Ryou. Yami closed his book, got up and started down the stairs after Yugi. When the boys had found out about this project Yami had promised them that he would help them all he could and to his surprise Bakura even said that he would help. Yugi ran to the front of the store. "Ok Shaolin you can come in now."

"Thank you." She replied and removed her shoes before entering the room. Yugi headed to the kitchen to get some drinks and snacks while Ryou showed Shaolin to the living room where Yami was waiting. Yami took one look at Shaolin and he felt that he knew her from somewhere but couldn't remember where.

"Yami this is Shaolin. Shaolin this is Yami." Ryou introduce them to each other. "Ok I got to go phone Bakura and tell him to get over here and give us a hand." he said and headed for the phone in the kitchen where he ran into Yugi.

"You left Shaolin alone with Yami?" He asked filling 3 bowls with chips and getting some pop out of the fridge.

"Yes. Will you just trust him." Ryou said as he dialled his home phone number. "Hello Bakura? Yeah I'm fine. When are you coming? Good oh and by the way we have someone else helping us so no saying anything that will get me and Yugi in trouble." Bakura could be heard shouting over the phone. After a few more minutes Ryou hung up. "Bakura's on his way over. Lets go get ready."  
The boys entered the living room to find Shaolin and Yami sitting on the couch. Yami was on one end and Shaolin was on the other end. When Yugi entered the room Yami went over to help him carry in the snacks. Shaolin looked at the two. They look identical in almost everyway other then Yami was taller, had a more serious look and darker eyes not to mention more yellow spikes in his hair. Shaolin got a puzzled look in her eyes.

"Are you two related?" She asked looking the two over.

"Ya we're umm..."Yugi giggled not knowing what to say.

"We're brothers." Yami finished looking at Yugi.

"Ok then." Shaolin replied and the puzzled look left her eyes and the sparkle came back. Yami still couldn't shake the feeling that he knew her from somewhere.

What is it Yami? Yugi asked picking up on Yami's distress. Yami was putting snacks on the table.

Oh nothing.

Ok then. Yugi knew something was bothering Yami but he wouldn't push it. Just then the doorbell rang and Yugi went to answer it. There was Bakura carrying a bunch of supplies that they would need for the project. Ryou hearing and sensing Bakura's presence went to help Yugi carry the supplies.

"Here you fool you forgot these and I figured that you would need them." Bakura said and entered the living room and saw Shaolin and he also felt that he knew her from somewhere. Ryou walked up beside Bakura and the puzzled look returned to Shaolin's eyes as she looked over the two.

"Ya we're brothers too. Bakura this is Shaolin. Shaolin this is Bakura." Ryou quickly said. I had to say that since we look so much alike

Ok but next time warn me or I'll kill you.

Will do.

"Shall we get to work?" Shaolin asked and grabbed a Cream Soda from the variety of pop on the table.

"Sure. Ok where did we leave off yesterday?" Ryou asked Yugi and reached for a Pepsi but had second thoughts. Bakura would not be impressed if he had to spend the night listening to Ryou throw-up so Ryou grabbed a Mountain Dew instead.

"Hey guys if we're writing on part on Yu-Gi-Oh can I draw a picture of him? I'm a really good artist." Shaolin asked, looking up from the book she was reading.

"Sure. Hey I'll show you where my room is so you can get some supplies." Yugi said and lead Shaolin to his room. While he was gone Yami was trying to figure out where he knew Shaolin from. He wasn't really paying attention to what was going on around him until he felt something wet running down his face. He turned to see Bakura shaking up the pop cans and spraying them around the room. Just then Shaolin came downstairs and ended up with an entire can of pop dumped on her head. The chips had been knocked over and ground into the carpet.

"Great my clothes are soaked in pop and I got nothing else to wear. And it is too dark to walk all the way home." Shaolin complained while wiping crumbs off her uniform.

"I got something that you can wear Shaolin." Ryou said and went into his back pack and pulled out a long white shirt that he was gunna use as a night shirt. "It is too big for me so it should cover you just fine."

"Thank you." Shaolin said.

"It looks like you could use a shower." Yami said.

Bakura was just laughing at the sight of Yami drenched in pop.

"If you want Shaolin you can use the shower upstairs to get cleaned up and I'll even wash your clothes so they'll be wearable for tomorrow." Yugi said.

"Thanks that would be really nice." Shaolin answered and Yugi showed her were the bathroom was and after telling her what shampoo and soap to use since everyone in the house used a different kind. Yugi let Shaolin use his.  
Shaolin started her shower after Yugi left. She placed the shirt that Ryou lent her on the counter beside the sink and neatly folded her dirty clothes and placed them on the floor. Then she untied the ribbon that held in her ponytail. Suddenly there was a knock at the door and she heard Ryou's voice asking if she was decent. Wrapping the towel that Yugi had left for her around her body she opened the door. Ryou blushed at what he saw.

"Umm Yugi asked me to get your dirty clothes." He mumbled not looking at the girl in front of him. Ryou started to blush even more which Shaolin found funny because she was the one in the towel.

"Here they are." She said and handed Ryou the neatly folded dirty clothes.

"Ok. Thank you." Ryou mumbled quickly still not looking at Shaolin and left. Unwrapping herself and she quickly got in the shower and enjoyed it very much. She let the hot water run over her face while she drifted away in her thoughts. About 30 minutes later Shaolin was drying herself off as she did she started to hum a very old tune. At that time Yami was coming up the stairs to change his clothes. As he passed the bathroom door he could hear Shaolin humming. Now Yami knew that tune but he wasn't sure how Shaolin could know it. Just then Shaolin opened the door and brushed pass Yami. Her hair was still slightly wet and it hung to her knees her bangs were back to being a slivery white color. Yami just stared at her as she walked lightly down the hall her steps making no sound. She swayed slightly if dancing to music only she could hear and Yami remembered someone who used to walk like that. The shirt that Ryou lent her hung down to her knees. As she went downstairs she continued to hum. She heard Yugi and Ryou in the kitchen so she went to join them. When she entered the kitchen all three boys turned and looked at her.

"Are you wearinganything under there?" Bakura asked with a smirk.

"Shut up." Ryou whispered and hit Bakura in the head. Just then Yami walked in.

"Umm..." Shaolin mumbled looking at her feet. Bakura was still staring at her.

"Bakura stop it you're making Shaolin uncomfortable." Yugi said.

Shaolin looked up and smiled at the small boy. "Now what shall we have for supper?" Yugi asked. Everyone shrugged.

"Can anyone even cook?" Shaolin asked. Everyone shook their heads. Yami being a pharaoh never learned to cook, Bakura being a tomb robber had learned how to cook but not very well he was more likely to burn the house down than make something edible, and Yugi and Ryou couldn't cook if their lives depended on it. "Well I can cook but I don't feel like it so how about I order some pizzas?" Everyone nodded so Shaolin ordered 4 pizzas. After the pizzas got there and everyone was comfortable in the living room and eating their pizzas they chatted about random stuff, until the clock chimed 11:00pm.

"Time for everyone to go to bed." Yugi said.

"Ok I'll sleep in Grandpa's room" Yami said, "Bakura can sleep on the couch, Yugi can sleep in his bed, Ryou can have my bed and Shaolin can sleep on the floor in Yugi's room."

"I'll sleep on the floor." Ryou said. "If you don't mind Shaolin sleeping in your bed Yami?"

"No it is ok with me."

"Ok well good night everyone." Yami said. And everyone headed to bed. After Yugi closed his bedroom door. Yami and Bakura went  
to sleep in their soul rooms. Yugi and Ryou sat up and smiled at each other knowing the reason why their Yami's where in their soul rooms was to make sure nothing happened. Just then a thunder storm rolled in. The sudden clap of thunder made the boys jump.

"What's wrong?" Shaolin asked sitting up in Yami's bed.

"We're kind of afraid of thunder storms." Ryou and Yugi whimpered.

"It is ok. Close your eyes and I'll sing you a song my brother use to sing to me whenever I was afraid." Shaolin said softly. Then she started to softly sing. The boys didn't know what she was singing but soon they were sound asleep. Only Yami and Bakura knew what she was singing and Yami knew that song.

"Good night Yu-Gi-Oh." She whispered before rolling over and going to sleep.

* * *

Tell me what ya think of my writing.


	2. Chapter 2

Yami was the first one up Saturday morning. Not wanting to wake anyone he just stayed in his soul room. I wonder how Shaolin knew that song. Yami pondered feeling puzzled. His feelings of puzzlement woke up Yugi who looked around the room. It was about 4:00 in the morning and the sun was just starting to rise in the horizon filling the room with pale morning light. Ryou was wrapped up in the blanket on the floor and was drooling a little. His icy white hair a mess of tangles. Yugi then looked at Shaolin. The morning light gave her normally pale skin a rosy color. Her long, dark eyelashes rested gently on her skin. Her bangs lay gently across her face while the rest of her hair was a mess of tangled curls. She looked so innocent and pure. Yugi quietly got out of bed and started to tip-toe across the room but he accidentally nudge Ryou which woke him up. Ryou started to say something put Yugi clamped his hand over his mouth and pointed to Shaolin who was still sleeping. Ryou remembered that quite a few times during the storm he and Yugi woke up scared but Shaolin had sung to them and they had fallen back asleep. It was only at about 2am that the storm finally stopped and Shaolin had fallen asleep herself. The boys wanted to let her sleep so they headed downstairs. When the boys got downstairs Yami and Bakura decided to come out of their soul rooms.

"Morning Yami." Yugi said and sat down at the kitchen table.

"Morning aibou." Yami answered.

"What's for breakfast?" Ryou asked.

"I don't know. None of us can cook." Yugi said. Just then they heard light foot steps and Shaolin entered the kitchen. Even though she only had about 2 hours of sleep she looked great even with really messy hair. She was still in the shirt Ryou lent her.

"So is it cold pizza for breakfast or should I cook something warm and decent?" Shaolin grinned.

"COOK... PLEASE!" all 4 boys yelled at her.

"Ok." Shaolin laughed and headed for the cupboards and found that Yugi had some pancake batter. Now Shaolin was a decent cook but she loved to make pancakes. "Ok everyone out of the kitchen. I'm making a surprise for breakfast if Yugi doesn't mind me using his kitchen?"

"No I don't mind as long as you don't blow it up." Yugi laughed as he and everyone else left the kitchen.

"Well I haven't blown up a kitchen yet." Shaolin giggled and started breakfast. In the living room Yugi was starting to write the part on the pharaoh with the help of Yami and Bakura was complaining that they should do a part on him since he was a great tomb robber. Ryou finally told him that if he could find any information on himself anywhere that they would write a section on him. That shut Bakura up while he looked through the books. Soon a delicious smell filled the room and Shaolin came in. She had a streak of flour on her face. "Ok breakfast is ready." She said and everyone when and sat at the kitchen table. Shaolin severed everyone their breakfast. Everyone was shocked because Shaolin had made the pancakes

"Well are you gunna try them?" She asked. Yugi was the first one to try it.

"This is good." He said and everyone else started to eat theirs. A few minutes later everyone was done and ready to start working on the project again.

"Hey you guys wanna come over to my house I got tons of stuff we cans use. Plus I have a lot of books on Ancient Egypt." Shaolin said. Everyone just stared at her. "What I love history." She lied.

"Ok but first we need to get dress." Yami said. Everyone headed up stairs to get their clothes. Yugi handed Shaolin her freshly washed clothes.

"Thank you Yugi." Shaolin said and went into the bathroom to change. She left her pony tail out this time and before she went into the bathroom Yugi had handed her a brush. After a few minutes of brushing her blood red color hair shone like fire and hung in soft curls down to her knees. She was wearing her school uniform. A couple of minutes later everyone was dress and heading out the door. As they walked to Shaolin's house they talked about their project, Bakura mumbling the whole way. Soon they reached her house which was located on the same street as Kaiba Corp.

"Let's go guys." Shaolin said and ran up to her house and opened the door. As everyone walked in they felt like they were walking back in time. Yugi recognized some of the hieroglyphics that were painted on the white walls because he had seen the same ones on the walls in Yami's soul room. The hieroglyphics were painted in a deep red. There were quite a few paintings on the walls. The paintings were mostly of Egyptian gods and landscapes.

"Whoa did you paint all these yourself?" Yami asked amazed at the accuracy of the hieroglyphics.

"Yes." She answered. As Yami and Yugi walked further into the living room they saw a half finished painting on an easel. They know who it was right away. Shaolin, Ryou and Bakura came into the room a few minutes after them and when Bakura saw the half done painting, he nearly died right there on the spot.


End file.
